Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/21 December 2012
08:38 <1999bug> Also, chests will retexture on the 25th to a present. 08:41 Clone, Bug, Storm, PM. 08:44 Hi 10:45 Probably in a day or two. 10:45 a bot 10:45 LU? 01:00 So are any of you fans of Ninja Turtles? 01:03 Those new TMNT sets look cool, eh? 01:14 I don't care for them much 01:14 If I do get them, I'd sell hem. 01:16 I don't like them much either 01:33 <1999bug> User_blog:Agent_Charge/The_(F)12_Days_of_Christmas#comm-263208 01:33 <1999bug> ;) 01:37 hey 01:38 anyoneeee? 01:38 (eyeroll) 01:45 hi brickipedia people 01:46 bye brickipedia people 01:58 Hi 02:01 :D o/ 02:01 :D 02:14 Nice castle 02:15 @Berry 02:21 <1999bug> Good thing I refreshed.. :3 02:21 Hey o/ 02:21 :P 02:22 <1999bug> I need to make some sort of Holiday video for YouTube. 02:22 <1999bug> I told my friend I would several months ago. :P 02:23 :P 02:26 User_talk:Killerjacob11 02:26 the welcome message is undr my name :D 02:26 *under 02:26 <1999bug> ;P 02:27 Seriously :| 02:28 Overwritten six times 02:28 *five. Six versions of it. 02:30 O_O 02:30 I could make it seven... 02:30 :P 02:31 XD 02:35 <1999bug> lol 02:36 brb 02:40 Back 02:40 wow, I missed a lot o_O 02:44 Venom 02:44 <1999bug> xD Yeah, sure. 02:44 Bug's versions. 02:45 Check the history. 02:45 <1999bug> ? 02:45 Berry just reverted it. 02:45 Some dude added your Venom versions to the page. xD 02:45 <1999bug> Lol. xD 02:45 <1999bug> The funny part is that he never added my actual Venom.. 02:46 <1999bug> Just my old one and Anti-Venom. 02:46 <1999bug> But.. x) ... lol 02:47 Look at the Marvel figs template. 02:47 Yours are there as well. 02:47 <1999bug> x) 02:47 <1999bug> I have to message this guy.. 02:49 Perhaps I should change my avatar 02:50 <1999bug> Add a santa hat. :P 02:51 No... :P 02:51 60010_Fire_Helicopter C3? 02:51 LOL 02:54 gtg 02:55 nooooo 02:55 back 02:55 D: 02:56 Hello. 02:57 Hey o/ 02:57 Okay.... and goodbye...... 02:57 Hey 02:57 o/ 02:57 Now I shall leave (xp) 02:57 :P 03:15 Levo DeLorean! :D 03:15 *Lego 03:17 Hi Jeyo 03:18 hey 03:20 o/ 03:29 <1999bug> Jeyo... wuzzzzup? :3 :P 03:31 Nothing 03:31 which is the problem :P 03:36 <1999bug> :P 03:39 So.. 03:40 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/11089 03:41 and 03:41 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/6135 03:48 Thoughts? 03:49 <1999bug> Well.. 03:50 <1999bug> I don't really care for the Exo Suit, which I've seen plenty of times before.. 03:50 <1999bug> But I suppose the inn could use some support. 03:53 Hi 03:54 ...bye 03:54 :P 03:54 Yeah, I like the inn. 03:55 It should have more than one hinge, though 03:55 It should have another in the middle in addition to the one at the bottom. 03:55 Brb 04:01 <1999bug> LLL 04:01 <1999bug> Livin' Like Larry, brotha'. 04:01 <1999bug> ;3 04:06 Smitty Warbenmanjenson, he was number one! 04:08 o/ 04:08 <1999bug> ;D 04:08 <1999bug> :P 04:08 :P 04:10 Greetings Brothe Oakenshield! 04:10 Everyone wanted Bionicle, but no one entered 04:10 Brother* 04:10 <1999bug> :P Can I enter right now? 04:10 I will let you 04:10 But currently the theme is Knights, although, here is an excpeption 04:10 <1999bug> Okay. 04:10 Exception* 04:11 <1999bug> User blog:Thorin II Oakenshield/Contest:Knights! There we go. :P 04:12 :P 04:12 hi 04:12 <1999bug> Horseradish is not an instrument either. :P 04:12 thorin did u get the minifig pic i sent u for that custom theme? 04:13 Yes 04:13 o/ DH! 04:13 hi 04:13 Yay :D 04:13 hi 04:13 o/ 04:13 hey 04:13 Hey everyone 04:13 Hi, RaceLord 04:13 oh man my back hurts, just built 2 sets 04:14 Which ones? 04:14 took a few hours, and my back in messed up 04:14 1 sec 04:15 Jeyo-PM 04:15 <1999bug> @Darth: Horseradish is not an instrument, either. 04:15 6866 Wolverine's Chopper Showdown and 70704 Vermin Vaporizer 04:15 Awesome :D 04:15 <1999bug> I bought my nephew some Super Heroes sets. 04:16 Bug- Isn't Patrick the best? 04:16 <1999bug> But I kinda want the Chopper Showdown one. :P 04:16 <1999bug> Yep. xP 04:17 the copper is Epic 04:17 Chopper* 04:18 it can hold 2 figures (room to sit or stand) or a Figure and the Bike 04:18 <1999bug> xD I just want it for the figures really, but the helicopter is pretty epic. 04:18 <1999bug> I'm not sure if chopper is referring to the bike or the helicopter.. 04:18 <1999bug> Or both.. 04:18 the bike 04:19 Bug, do you like Lotr/The Hobbit? 04:19 <1999bug> I haven't seen the movies, nor have I read the books.. 04:19 <1999bug> But the sets look fine. 04:19 i ment the helicopter 04:19 Oh. 04:19 Do you like Ninjago or is that MT? 04:19 <1999bug> I kinda like it.. 04:20 <1999bug> But MT is a fan of it, too. 04:20 Yeah, I think he's an admin over there. 04:20 <1999bug> He made the wiki. 04:20 <1999bug> But he's not an admin anymore.. he left. 04:21 Oh ._. 04:21 http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:Makuta_Tarkairadan#Friends 04:28 Hello everybody!! o/ 04:28 o/ 04:28 Omega! 04:31 o/ 04:39 http://www.buzzfeed.com/daves4/the-25-funniest-autocorrects-of-2012 xD 04:44 o/ 04:45 Go ahead...:P 04:46 SPAM! 04:46 SPAM! 04:46 SPAM! 04:46 SPAM! 04:46 SPAM! 04:46 Thank you Mythrun. 04:46 Back 04:47 Yes thank Mythrun indeed 04:47 Neh, do not spam, please 04:47 XD 04:47 We wish you a merry christmas! 04:47 Is this an invasion? 04:47 Yes :s 04:47 We wish you a merry christmas 04:47 Wait 04:47 And a happy new year! Courtesy of Seaside98's dupe 04:47 SEA Y U GET ME IN TROUBLE? :P 04:47 What gog? :P 04:48 Hey, spammers Wanna see something funny? 04:48 Sure XD 04:48 http://www.buzzfeed.com/daves4/people-who-are-having-a-worse-day-than-you Scroll down to #15 04:48 I DO! 04:48 It seems innapropriate at first, but then... 04:48 xD 04:49 :P 04:49 MAN 04:49 THAT should hold them off... :) 04:50 Since I know you guys just love spammers... :P 04:50 We do not appreiate spam 04:50 Yes we do. 04:50 appreciate* 04:50 Gives us chatmods something to do. :P 04:50 Mythrun PM ---> 04:50 ^^ 04:50 :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P ITS SPAM!!!!!!! :O 04:50 kick him! 04:51 Bad boi. 04:51 Thanks Darth 04:51 I wanted to link that for fun.Coincedince theat they came 04:51 that* 04:51 SPAM 04:51 SPAM 04:51 SPAM 04:53 Anyone else want to spam? 04:53 Or will that be enough? 04:53 SPAM! 04:54 :P 04:54 If my bro is banned, 04:54 I too shall be! 04:54 :P 04:54 :P 04:54 :P 04:54 She asked. 04:55 No, you did :p 04:55 Oh no :/ 04:55 True :P 04:55 It would appear that all my friends have been banned :P 04:55 in that case... :P 04:55 Don't you dare. 04:55 ^ 04:55 Just wondering, what is the best way to get banned? 04:56 Spam. 04:56 <1999bug> No, no.. 04:56 Why did I answer? (facepalm) 04:56 <1999bug> The best way to get banned is to be as polite as possible. ;D 04:56 Eating pie at the coputer 04:56 Hm... 04:56 <1999bug> And don't spam at all. ;D 04:56 computer* >:/ 04:56 Good idea bug :P 04:57 <1999bug> 99.5% assurance of a ban. :P 04:57 Seaside, please do not bring any more alts 04:57 :D 04:57 alts? 04:57 "Friends" 04:57 I'll let you gents handle this. I'm going to head to another chat. 04:57 Without us, your job would be boring. 04:58 :| 04:58 I'd rather have it be boring. 04:58 It would be more peaceful for sure 04:58 Oh, neh says he appologizes 04:58 Peer Mythrun 04:58 Per* 05:17 I come with images of my custom figures, fellow builders. 05:17 I need to upload them somewhere, though...perhaps a blog... 05:20 Hello? 05:21 moro o/ 05:21 I have uploaded them 05:22 I am...the LEGO MASTER 05:22 Ha 05:22 Ha 05:22 well ha ha 0 edits new comer 05:23 thats a real lego master 05:23 I don't mean on wikia 05:23 I mean in real life 05:24 collection? 05:24 how many sets 05:24 Aaaaand...you have not seen my wiki... 05:24 Back 05:24 aha and i dont want to see your wiki 05:24 About...dunno... 05:24 I lost track 05:24 Ok, what's going on? 05:25 Life 05:25 this guy says I AM THE LEGO MASTER HA HA something and has no edits,dont think thats spam yet but it is quet anoyingr 05:26 anoying* 05:26 I DIDN'T SAY ON WIKIA 05:26 Genius... 05:27 well i have a screenshot and its in the chat right up 05:27 omega look up the moment i camed 05:27 1.21? 05:28 (facepalm) 05:28 I didn't on wikia...how can you be a master builder on wikia if you can't build sets? 05:28 the chat messages when i camed 05:28 LDD exists so download it 05:28 ... 05:28 I..did 05:29 Ok, ok, calm down... 05:29 My computer brokr 05:29 ok 05:29 *broke 05:29 I'm on my android. 05:32 <1999bug> Heyo, Jeyo. 05:33 Ello 05:33 Hey bug 05:33 o/ 05:34 LD! 05:34 Hey 05:34 buuuggg... 05:35 Hi LD 05:37 <1999bug> :3 05:40 Hmmm 05:48 So.. 05:49 What do you guys got planned for tomorrow, besides being incinerated? :P 05:51 Not getting incinerated 05:51 <1999bug> Um.. it is tomorrow. :P 05:52 <1999bug> So.. 05:52 <1999bug> I guess I'm already doing what I'm doing. 05:53 It's almost 10:00 PM for me :P 05:54 ? 05:54 So... 05:55 Apocalypse.... 05:55 End of the World.... 05:55 Anyone ready? :P 05:56 <1999bug> Yeah, I bought a bunker. 05:56 <1999bug> :P 05:58 <1999bug> I'm creating a Minecraft texturepack at the moment, if you guys are wondering why I keep going afk.. 06:00 AQh 06:00 *Ah 06:01 back 06:01 <1999bug> It is a Christmas pack, but it is fine for winter in general. 06:01 moro o/ 06:01 <1999bug> Hi o/ 06:01 king! 06:02 :P 06:07 brb 06:13 i have to go in 18 minutes 06:14 just gonna get the papers from school and just come to home and play some RPGs with my friends 06:18 Bug, PM 06:22 bye 06:25 GTG guys! Have a good knights rest 06:25 o/ 06:26 Nice logo! 06:30 Hey Irn o/ 06:30 Yay Jeyo! :D 06:30 06:30 :D 06:30 Holidays are almost starting! 06:30 No school! :D 06:31 Back 06:31 :D 06:31 @Irnakk: For us, holidays are almost ending and school is almost starting D: 06:32 D: 06:40 Anyway, voting is now open! User_blog:Omega_X.23/Batch_2,_results_and_voting_of_Caption_Contests_1_and_2 06:43 Brb 06:44 Nooo! 06:44 :( 06:45 o/ 06:52 o_O o_O O_o 06:53 I guess the bot doesn't feel like speaking his lenguage today :P 06:53 *language 06:53 :P 06:57 Czzzzzzzzech o/ 06:57 o/ 06:58 hai 07:03 So.. 07:03 I'm NBS for a few minutes. :P 07:04 :S I thought you where NBS :P 07:05 ^ 07:05 I freaked out 07:06 :P 07:06 07:08 o/ 07:09 I want to be Jeyo :3 07:10 :P 07:10 :P 07:10 07:10 Then I'll be Czech 07:10 But who will be me? 07:10 Will you, now? 07:10 <1999bug> Indeed. 07:10 Lol 07:10 I'm now an elite shadow knight 07:11 No! NBS left! :P 07:11 <1999bug> I.. see.. 07:11 Doesn't look too good 07:11 I'll change it 07:11 <1999bug> k 07:12 I like pie. 07:12 Lol, bug :P 07:13 <1999bug> Bug is afk 07:13 Bug is you 07:13 Lol 07:13 <1999bug> There is only da czechsta now. 07:13 <1999bug> Lord Czech of Czechoslovakia. 07:13 :P 07:14 <1999bug> k. 07:14 <1999bug> cya 07:14 o/ 07:16 Larger image now 07:16 Better. 07:19 Brb 07:20 Back 07:54 dang all 3 are gone 07:57 brb to anyone that comes 08:49 k 09:14 back 09:46 so 10:16 Hi o/ 10:20 hey 10:20 Hi 10:20 How are you? 10:20 good 10:21 Finally, some servers updated to 1.4.6 10:23 nice 10:45 well done todays Inventory pages 10:46 Yeah, you've done a lot! 10:47 Good job! :) 10:47 10:56 o/ 10:56 Holidays just started! :D 10:56 LEGOBOY! 10:56 :D 10:56 :D 10:56 Here also 10:56 How are you? 10:57 hey Irnakk 10:57 HEY! it is said for the World to end today 10:57 Pacificstate still i.4.5 :( 10:57 1.4.5* 10:57 10:57 Yeah 10:58 But moncraft is up 10:58 So. : ) 10:58 Ok 10:58 Moncraft! 10:58 hey, you guys have (or can make) a server we could hang on? 10:59 How do you make a server? 10:59 idk 11:00 I would love to make that server but I dont know how to make it. 11:01 what about a LAN world? how does that work? 11:02 Idk 11:02 I want to play my single player map with you guys. 11:02 Goblin Town 11:02 It's Amazing. 11:04 my World i'm playing on now is cool, it is 100% Desert and i'm currently in a Stronghold with a Nether Portal which spawned into it 11:04 :) 11:09 Sorry, Irnakk! 11:09 11:09 I accidentally pushed you in the water 11:10 you guys playing together? 11:11 Yup 11:11 game.moncraft.net 11:13 cool, i'll join in 11:14 username in 4odd9even, entering now 11:14 :) 11:15 going into the Giant Mario 11:18 brb 11:34 ..... 11:35 RaceLord do /tpa Theoden24 11:38 not on Minecraft 11:39 but i'll log on 11:40 ok did it 11:47 where you 2 go? 11:53 o/ 11:53 Hi Clone 11:55 I'll be afk for a while 11:55 :( 11:56 Be back later 11:56 cya 11:57 :( 11:57 Bye 12:02 off Minecraft Irnakk? 12:02 yep 12:05 o/ \ 12:20 i'm working on my home on the server i'm hiding in 12:28 How do you tame a Ocelot? 12:28 I use raw fish 12:28 But it makes him in love :/ 12:32 That's how you do it 12:32 use Cooked Fish i think 12:32 Just keep doing it until it's tamed 12:32 But he stays a Ocelot instead of turning into a cat. 12:32 oh right 12:32 Then he runs away. 12:32 Do you have any servers you go on? 12:33 Does not work 12:33 Yeah. 12:33 But I'm on Single-Player now. 12:33 I might be able to go on one soon (In the next few days) 12:33 :) 12:33 ok here it is from the minecraft Wiki 12:33 12:33 To tame an Ocelot, the player must be holding raw fish while standing perfectly still and not looking around too quickly. They are not attracted by milk. This will not work with cooked fish at all, as the Ocelot will then run away from the player. When the food is held, it will slowly approach the player, and when it stops, right-clicking raw fish on the Ocelot will tame it. In some cases you will need more than five raw fish. This will change it to one of the three tame "cat" types. This will also end its shy behavior. It will now follow the player, although not as strictly as 12:33 You'll like my skin ;) 12:33 wolves. Note that the player can only tame Ocelots when they walk to the player of their own accord. Caging the animal will not work. Make sure your hunger level is full (otherwise, right-clicking with the fish in your hand will only make you eat the fish and not tame the ocelot). Also, make sure that there are no hostile mobs attacking you when you are trying to tame an ocelot; the best way to achieve this is to find an ocelot and then turn your game to peaceful mode. The ocelot will still be there but hostile mobs won't. 12:33 Would be cool to see you on MC 12:34 My name is "CGCJ123" 12:34 Mine is Theoden24. 12:34 "Clone Gunner Commander Jedi" was too long :P 12:34 King Theoden :P 12:34 (Like it is for most sites) 12:35 King Théoden 12:35 :P 12:35 Race,still does not work. 12:36 YES! 12:36 I made a cat! 12:36 YES YES YES! :P 12:37 nice 12:41 so Clone why can't you go on Minecraft? 12:42 My account is not yet payed for 12:43 oh 12:43 right 12:43 your account was coppied from your Brothers 12:44 I use the free Minecraft thing where you don't need a payed account to log in 12:44 but you can't updated or go online right? 12:46 I can update, I just have to download the updated .jar file from Mojang.com 12:46 The "Force update" doesn't work 12:51 be back later, going AFK and going to play some World of Warcraft 01:03 :) 01:03 01:17 hm.......... 01:30 How's doomsday going for everyone? 01:37 Irnakk! 02:15 wing wing wing 02:17 herro? 02:23 hey 02:23 ......... 02:59 cya 03:11 Hey Irnakk! 03:41 hola 03:42 hola?? 03:42 hello? 03:42 hello? 03:42 hello? 03:43 anyone know about LEGO Hero Factory 2013 sets new 03:43 Sure do 03:43 not new that will appear 03:43 If you want to read about them, you can find it here 03:43 oh 03:44 as evo surge stormer 03:44 were not aware of the new? 03:45 hey?? 03:45 gu 03:45 hi* 03:46 Maybe you can find the info you're looking for on the Hero Factory page. 03:46 And hey Soup 03:46 hi ya 03:47 miren http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNpjSt13XR8 03:47 look http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNpjSt13XR8 03:48 appear more heroes that are not in the brickipedia ._: 03:48 ._. 03:51 I do? 03:53 NBP o/ 03:53 Hey Legoboy :) 03:56 Legoboy: Want a custom minifigure added to my blog? 03:57 I just asked :P 03:57 hey someone tell me why are not the new Hero Factory sets on the page that deverian be supono! 03:57 Idk 03:57 Sweet, I'll get er done tonight. :) 03:58 Thanks :) 03:58 someone tell me 03:59 Sorry, can't help you with that 03:59 But if I knew I would 03:59 I could not understand him at all 04:00 Me neither 04:00 Ah wellz 04:01 Well, bye o/ 04:04 I'm back! 04:05 [[]]:D 04:06 I've been busy with the Christmas Production. 04:06 ? 04:07 School. 04:09 o/ 04:10 o/ 04:10 Hows life? 04:10 Wait, it didn't say you joined :P 04:10 Life's good. 04:10 Good. 04:10 :P 04:10 It did 04:11 Not for me. You're not even on the side. 04:11 I'm a phantom. A merehologram :P 04:11 * mere phantom 04:11 Henry o/ 04:12 Creeper o/ 04:12 Brb 04:14 Hey Kegoboy 04:14 *Lego 04:18 Gtg o/ 04:24 Christopher Lee (Count Dooku, Saurmon) has released a Christmas heavy metal album 04:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVzOve8T39w&feature=player_embedded 04:28 That's actually a pretty cool vid. Gee, I didn't know Christopher Lee did all the stuff mentioned in the comments. :P 04:39 back 04:43 Hello 04:43 Hi 04:43 How are you today? 04:46 Fine 04:46 You? 04:49 Alright. 04:49 :) 04:50 Do you want a Jango Fett Helmet? http://www.flickr.com/photos/captainamericaavengers/ 04:50 I'm not buying. 04:50 Trade? 04:50 No. 04:51 Okay. You want to talk about LOTR. 04:51 Ok 04:51 You pic a subject. 04:51 No, not really but you will anyway 04:51 Clone, really? :P 04:52 (eyeroll) 04:52 O_O 04:53 He was talking to me,I think.. 04:54 I thought so 04:54 Im am a member of Argonath. 04:54 ? 04:55 Argonath are the giant statues near Amon Hen,right? 04:55 Clones are dumb. They are all repeats of the selves. JK 04:55 >:P 04:55 Checked. Yep its the statues. :P 04:55 Kinda felt that that kick was necesssary. 04:56 I was only kidding. :) 04:56 Not funny 04:56 Still you should not say it. 04:56 I wasn't meaning you. I was only meaning clones in the SW universe. Im sorry. 04:57 Clones from the SW universe are behind me and they are not fond of what you said. :P 04:57 Tell them, Aragorn said come get me. 04:57 :) 04:57 Nah. 04:58 Aragorn is too awesome to say such va thing. 04:58 A* 04:58 (eyeroll) 04:58 (Sorry just had to) 04:58 :P 04:59 Anyway yes Argonath is were the two statues are in the Fellowship of the ring. 05:00 Ya the statues based on Isildur and Anárion. 05:00 Yes. 05:00 I kinda feel there's nothing to talk about. :_: 05:01 You can talk about LoTR or SW (to do clone a bigger favor) 05:02 SW has gone down a long road. The clone wars just killed it. :( I used to be a huge SW fan. 05:03 Thats not all. Disney will make it worse than XW. 05:03 CW* 05:03 I like the Clone Wars 05:04 I hope not. I think it will be alright. Oh well. George put us here and he screwed it up. 05:04 PoTC sucked. never watched Lone Ranger but it looks bad to me. 05:04 Trailer looked bad for the Lone Ranger 05:05 PoTC? Lone Ranger looks alright. 05:05 There is a trailer? ._. 05:05 PoTC= Pirates of the Crapibean. 05:05 Yeah. It was shown at the Hobbit at Reagal. 05:05 I didnt see it at my theater. 05:05 Crapibean. :) :) HAHAH 05:06 ease don't make fun of him 05:06 Please* 05:06 ? 05:06 You can probaly finf it on google. ? 05:06 Find* 05:07 Crapibean? 05:07 Crap-i-Bean 05:07 Irnakk, he was making fun of your spelling 05:07 :O 05:07 05:08 Wait I thought Irnakk was making fun of PoTC 05:08 Crapibean is how I call Pirates of the Carribbean 05:08 "Crapibean. :) :) HAHAH" 05:08 I know clone, I thought he was making fun of PoTC. 05:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFtWYSFrM7Y Explains everything. 05:09 Ending shows that I dont want to see it. 05:10 o/ 05:10 Anyone know the release date of the Back to the Future lego sets? 05:10 HAHA 05:10 Back to the Future LEGO? 05:10 Yes 05:10 Source..? 05:11 Hang on 05:11 http://crave.cnet.co.uk/gadgets/lego-back-to-the-future-delorean-made-official-out-in-2013-50010029/ 05:11 Clone watch the video It's hilarious 05:11 http://crave.cnet.co.uk/gadgets/lego-back-to-the-future-delorean-made-official-out-in-2013-50010029/ 05:12 http://screencrush.com/back-to-the-future-lego-2013/ 05:12 That should be enough :P 05:12 :P 05:12 Irnakk thatw as grat I now don't want to see it. 05:12 *was 05:12 *Great 05:12 Did you see it? 05:12 It'll be one set 05:13 Sorry about the double link there, had a bit of chat lag 05:13 Yes Irnakk 05:13 "I now don't want to see it." 05:13 What do you mean, it looks terible. 05:13 Anyways I will be leaving now, have fun everyone 05:13 Bye 05:14 21103 Back to the Future Time Machine 05:14 It's funny 05:14 I know. 05:14 Not terrible D: 05:15 I know it was hilarious. It made me not want to see the movie. 05:15 Oh 05:15 :P 05:15 ;p 05:16 /; 05:16 Talk tp you guys later? 05:17 ok 05:18 Clone,MC? 05:18 o/ 05:18 Still no payed account 05:18 Sorry 05:18 :( 05:18 Ask it for christmas or your birthday 05:18 I will have one by the 25th though 05:18 :D 05:19 That's not too long from now! 05:19 :D 05:19 05:19 21th now 05:19 brb 05:19 21st* Yeah, not long 05:19 I'm addicted to a game. xD 05:20 Oh sorry for the spelling mistake. 05:20 Minecraft? 05:20 No,Stronghold Crusader :P 05:20 Havent played that game in a while and it is addicting 05:20 What's it about? 05:24 hello 05:24 o/ 05:25 Hi 05:51 Sigh 05:51 I'm on the ipad now 05:51 Stupid internet 05:53 Ok 05:54 Clone,when you get MC,i know two great survival and creative. Aps 05:54 hello :) 05:54 Maps* 05:54 o/ 05:54 :D 05:54 I mean servers 05:55 hey whats your favourite lego themes ? 05:55 Bionicle,SW and LoTR 05:55 k 05:56 05:57 who likes chima ? beacuse i think i'm the only one :( 05:57 Ofcourse not. 05:57 Lots of users here like it. 05:58 ok 05:58 Clone Gunner Commander jedi (Theme) My favourite theme :P 05:58 XD 05:59 Clone Gunner Commander Jedi (Theme)* 06:03 Brb 06:06 hi again :) 06:07 going now bye :D 06:59 Back 06:59 i'm back hi ya :) 07:00 anyone ? 07:00 Hi 07:00 hey irnakk 07:00 :D 07:38 Berry 07:38 PM 07:48 Is this a good C2? The_Hulk 07:50 Hi jeyo 07:50 Jeyo o/ 07:50 :D 07:50 @Berry: I can't find the forum, but it was generally agreeed upon that, for an article to be c2 or higher, it couldn't have redlinks. 07:50 (Hi o/ ) 07:51 Jeyo- PM 07:52 It wasn't implemented in the MoS though, so I am not at fault and I didn't rate it anyways, I don't know why I am getting scolded (for lack of a better word) about this. All I did was update it.... 07:52 True 07:52 In that case I suppose it still counts 07:52 (I'm not scolding you, I'm just pointing it out...) 07:53 ((or if I am, I didn't mean to)) 07:54 (((I couldn't find a better word))) 07:55 ((((ah)))) 07:56 (((((Brackets [[]]:D))))) 07:56 Hi Jeyo :P 07:57 ((((((Parentheses)))))) 07:57 Hey :P o/ 07:57 (((((((What?))))))) 07:57 (((((Banana.))))) 07:57 Brackets 07:57 ((Parentheses)) 07:57 Oops 07:57 I mean - 07:57 [[brackets]] 07:59 "The article you requested (Brackets) does not exist." [[]]:P 07:59 Yeah, I didn't mean to link it :P 07:59 Brb 08:00 <1999bug> Da Czech-sta has arrived. 08:01 o/ 08:01 :D 08:01 <1999bug> o/ 08:02 Hi 08:02 <1999bug> I should probably change my avatar, now. 08:02 Yeah. 08:03 Why? 08:03 I like your Soccerface avatar 08:04 <1999bug> Because I'm not Czech. :P 08:04 <1999bug> Better. 08:04 Oh, the world just ended, everyone. 08:04 Wha time? 08:04 <1999bug> Seems legit. 08:04 Was it 3? 08:04 Four minutes ago 08:04 Oops, five now 08:04 <1999bug> Why am I still here? 08:05 Did I miss it? 08:05 <1999bug> Why are any of us h- 08:05 We're all in heaven. :D 08:05 <1999bug> They have wi-fi in heaven? 08:05 This certainly is not heaven 08:05 Heck yeah :D 08:05 And LEGO. 08:05 And Wikia. 08:05 We must not be daed. 08:05 *dead. 08:05 Or at least not in Heaven. 08:06 <1999bug> o.o 08:06 <1999bug> Nah, I think we're still alive. 08:06 Hm... 08:06 But the Mayans are never wrong D: 08:07 But that would mean a primitive (term applied loosely) civilization was wrong, and that can't be right. 08:07 Back 08:07 From the dead? 08:07 Uh, yeah 08:07 Yeah. 08:07 The world ended 7 minutes ago Jeyo, get with it :P 08:08 No, you get it right. The world ended May 21st. 08:08 :P 08:08 Hey Storm o/ 08:08 No, it ended again. 08:08 <1999bug> The world has ended several times in our lifetime. 08:09 Soit really ended in May and today was the renewal! 08:09 <1999bug> Our kids will think of us as heroes.. 08:09 xD 08:09 I shall show my grandchildren 2012 and tell them I survived that. 08:09 <1999bug> :P 08:10 <1999bug> I'm going to go to the movie store and move 2012 to the comedy section once the year is over. 08:10 <1999bug> Just in case the apocalypse decides to come a day late. 08:10 Dr. Doom c2? 08:12 Hi Irnakk 08:12 Oooooh, nice avatar Jeyo 08:12 o/ Irn 08:12 Hi 08:12 Thanks 08:12 :D 08:13 The Vlad-mask 08:13 Today's the "end of the world" :P 08:13 Apparently 08:13 The world already ended 08:13 I'll say I survived because I am Awesome. :p 08:13 O/ 08:13 Hello 08:14 The world endend lots of times. 2012 12 21